Imprint Sleepover 2
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: Here is another one of my short drabbles. A lot of people wanted me to do a second part so here it is! What happens when the girls...and Mike have some more fun? Please read and review! Same couples as always.


Bella's Pov

Here we were sitting back in Emily's kitchen waiting for the boys to come back from what ever they were doing.

"Where in the hell are they?" Leah asked walking back and forth.

"Who knows..." I mumbled eating a cookie.

"I called Jared 4 times and still no damn answer." Kim yelled.

"Calm down I'm sure they will be here soon." Angela mumbled.

"Well their food is getting cold and I'm not making anymore." Emily said throwing her mittens down.

"They promised they would be back before dinner so we could all have a family night." Claire pouted.

"I bet they wouldn't like it if we went out and didn't answer their calls." Kim mumbled.

"That's it! Let's go out to the club!" I yelled making everyone jump.

"But isn't it a little late?" Angela asked. I looked over and the clock said 9:30, it was perfect timing.

"No this is the perfect time! So how bout it? We then could go back to my house and have a sleepover." I shouted.

"Damn we'll do it if you will lower your voice Swan." Leah chuckled.

"Great now everyone go get ready and meet back here in 1 hour and no later." I said running out the door.

"Wait what should I do if the boys come back?" Emily shouted out the window.

"Hurry up and get your shit, you can get ready at my house." I yelled back getting into my car. As soon as Emily was ready we headed back to my house. We each took showers and changed into our dresses. Paul never contacted me within that hour so I just let it go.

"Looking good Em." I smirked admiring her black dress. It was tight fitting and brought out her curves to perfection.

"You too babe." she smiled. She was right I was wearing a silver dress that was short and tight. I had to make sure it really brought out my curves in just the right places.

"Okay so you ready to go back to my place?" she asked grabbing her purse.

"Yup let's hit the road." When we drove back to her place it looked like everyone was there...except Leah.

"Where is this girl at?" I mumbled checking my watch.

"I don't know but she better hurry up." Kim said turning her attention to loud noises. I turned my head to see the boys walking down the street heading towards the house.

"Shit..if they catch us then they'll never let us leave." Emily whispered. All of a sudden we heard loud ass music coming from behind the boys. We looked up to see a pink Hummer speeding down the street almost hitting them. "What the hell is this?" I asked as it stopped in the drive way. Then out stepped Leah in a tight little red dress with the biggest shit eating grin I ever seen.

"Sorry I'm late..I had to pick up this baby." she chuckled.

"Lacey let you borrow her Hummer?" Emily asked stepping forward.

"Yeah she owed me a favor anyways." Leah shrugged.

"I call back row." Kim said running to the car.

"Hey what the fuck is going on here?" one of the boys yelled.

"Get in the car now." Leah said jumping in the driver seat. I looked up to see the boys running to us full speed.

"Claire move your ass and go." I shouted trying to push her in.

"Bella what are you doing?" Paul asked walking towards me. I literally jumped in the car and landed on Angela.

"Owe Bella your kinda pulling my hair." she said.

"Then you shouldn't have been in my way." I smirked climbing to the very back. "Hell yes I'm in the back."

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on here?" Sam asked getting mad.

"We are going out." Leah said.

"Come again?" Jake asked.

Emily pushed Leah back and leaned out the window saying, "We...are..going...out."

"What why?" Jared asked.

"Because you idiots were out forever not even answering my calls!" Kim shouted glaring at Jared.

"We were busy." Paul said.

"Doing what?" I shouted from the back knowing they could hear me.

"Pack stuff." Quil chuckled before getting slapped by Embry.

"Well good talking to you, we gotta go." Leah said buckling up.

"Where?" Jake asked coming to the window.

"I don't know yet." she replied.

"Well what are you guys gonna do at least?" Embry asked.

"Imprint stuff." was her finally reply before we drove off into the night.

"Let's get this party started." Emily shouted turning up the radio.

"Ok so first we should go to a bar, then to the club, and then back to Bells house." Kim said.

"Perfect next stop is the gay bar girls." Leah laughed. Every time we went out we would always go to the gay bar. Less drama happened there and plus we wouldn't have to worry about any guys hitting on us. About 30 minutes later we arrived at the bar and for our luck it wasn't that packed.

"Ok I'll order the drinks and you all can go get us a seat." Leah said

"Hey is that Mike?" Angela whispered pointing into a guy dancing crazy on the dance floor.

"What the hell?" Kim asked.

"He did have a crush on Jake last time we seen him." Emily chuckled.

"I'm totally about to face time Quil." Claire said getting out her phone.

"Just make sure they don't find out where we are." Leah said carrying a tray of drinks back to the table.

"As long as nobody says gay bar we are fine." I mumbled looking at the screen. Next thing you know Quil pops up on the screen.

"Claire?" he asked.

"Hey Quil what's up?" she shouted over the music.

"Claire I can't believe you would leave like that. Now you got us all sitting here worrying about your asses." replied showing each of the boys faces.

"Whatever we are okay..for now. I mean were just taking a few shots that all." she said showing him the tray.

"A few? I swear each and every one of you better come back right now." Sam said getting all defensive.

"...I'm bout to go okay. I just wanted to show you who's here with us." she chuckled turning the camera on Mike dancing.

"Dear lord it's him! You guys need to leave." Jake said face all in the camera.

"Naw were good." Claire said before clicking end.

"Now who is ready for the shots?" Leah yelled downing all of hers drinks. Sooner or later we got a little tipsy and we had to leave if we wanted to make it to the club. We all ended up dancing with Mike and a few other gay guys so I'm pretty sure we have male juices all over us. Mike wanted to come with us to the club so he is now sitting between me and Kim in the very back.

"Jake is so hot Lee." he slurred.

"I know you should see him in bed." she giggled.

"I gotta send this to Jared." Kim said pulling out her phone.

"Hey Paul is too don't get me wrong." he continued.

"Mike only if you knew how wild he really is." I chuckled looking in the camera.

"Jared do you hear them?" Kim chuckled.

"Hey I don't see Jared where is he?" Claire said looking around for him.

"I'm in the camera Claire." he groaned. "Are you guys drunk?"

"Nope we are perfect." Emily slurred from the front.

"Turn this song up." I yelled unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Bella get back in your seat!" I heard Jared yell.

"Kiss my ass J." I said lifting up my dress.

"What the fuck is going on?" Paul screamed.

"Take a chill pill Paulie." I giggled falling in between Claire and Angela. Well my ass was in the back while my face was in the middle.

"Bella buckle up." Paul groaned.

"Kiss my ass too Paulie." I said slapping my ass.

"Shake that ass girl." Mike laughed slapping my ass.

"Don't you fucking touch her again Mike." Paul growled.

"By Paul." Kim said clicking the end button.

We arrived at the club but for some reason Leah brought us to a male strip club. Hey I wasn't gonna argue with it so I happily walked inside and sat in booth in the very front.

"Take it off, take it off!" Leah shouted throwing money at the strippers. We were having a blast and still not thinking about the guys. I enjoyed hanging with my girls...and Mike.

"Show some skin baby!" I yelled taking a picture.

"Shake what your momma gave you!" yelled Angela shocking all of us.

"She does have a wild side to her." Kim chuckled.

"I don't think I can drive us back home." Leah slurred when it was almost closing time.

"Shit we can't call the boys." Kim cried.

"Don't fear Bella is here." I slurred pulling out my phone.

_"Hello?"_ a deep voice said.

**"Hi...Daddy can you come drive me and the girls back to the house. We're kinda drunk and none of us can't drive."** I slurred.

_"Bella seriously? Haven't you all learned your lesson after last time?" _he groaned.

**"Well..."**

_"Where are you at?" he finally asked._

**"You see we are kinda at the male strip club."** I whispered now embarrassed.

_"...I'll have Mark drive me there. I'll be there in 10." _was all he said before hanging up.

"Charlie is coming? Ahh." Kim yelled jumping up and down.

"Calm down Kimmy remember Jared?" Emily chuckled.

"Yeah...my sweet little J-Bear." she giggled. Yeah we were completely drunk and luckily the bar tender gave us some bottle waters. Charlie showed up looking pissed off but as soon as he seen us he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Let me get a picture of all of you before you pass out." he laughed snapping a picture. He helped us to the car and after a while we were on the road.

"So...whose idea was it to go out?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Bella." Leah slurred.

"Shhh." I giggled.

"Bells just wait till tomorrow." he said.

"Ugh dad..."

"I need to pee." Mike slurred from beside me.

"How did you even get apart of this mess son?" Charlie asked him.

"We met him at the club and he joined us." Emily said.

"Just wait till the pack finds out." Charlie mumbled.

"They won't this time. We kept our tracks cleared." I giggled.

"Yeah we'll see about that." he replied finally pulling up to the house. He helped us all to my room and as soon as we hit the bed we were out. All I remember is Charlie taking another picture before everything went black.

**Next morning...**

I woke up with a major headache that I didn't even know that existed. I looked up to see the other girls and Mike still sound asleep. I couldn't move because I was in too much pain but I really had to pee.

"See this is what happens when you go out with the girls." Charlie said from the corner. I turned around to see him and..the pack standing there with big ass smirks on their faces.

"Ughhhh." I groaned.

"Shut up Bella I'm trying to sleep." Kim mumbled.

"Shhh." Emily giggled.

"Em are you okay?" I asked looking up at her.

"Where is that hot stripper from last night? I never had the chance to give him this 20." she replied.

"Em shut up." I whispered.

"Hey leave her alone. Just cause you got to lick him doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces." Claire mumbled.

"Guys I wouldn't-"

"Hey the one I had was fine...but I still would fuck your dad." Kim giggled.

"I still can't believe Ang got up there and stripped with them." Leah laughed now leaning her head up but stopped when she seen we had company.

"I tried to tell y'all." I groaned.

"Everyone wake up right now!" Charlie yelled causing all of us to grab our heads.

"Can you be any louder?" I said getting dizzy.

"Yes...GET UP!" he screamed causing all of us to jump up.

"Now I was trying to get my beauty...rest." Mike mumbled rubbing his eyes but stopping when he seen everyone. "Hi Jake." he grinned making Jake back up.

"So you all leave without telling us where you went, you get drunk as hell, you went to a strip club and did lords knows what, and now your now waking up in pain." Sam said.

"How do you think that makes us feel?" Jared asked.

"I don't care at the moment." Leah groaned.

"You don't care? Well since you don't care every single one of you are going to write an apology letter to the guys saying how sorry you are." Charlie said.

"No! I didn't do shit." I said.

"Isabella you will write the letters." Charlie said glaring at me.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Then you guys are going to write a letter to the girls explaining how sorry you are for leaving them and also making them worry about you." he said looking at the group.

"But-" Quil started but stopped when he seen his evil glare.

"Now since we all understand each other...please go on with your day." Charlie smiled before walking down stairs.

"He scares me sometimes." Embry whispered.

"I'm going to go...I'll see you ladies next time." Mike mumbled walking out the room but not before winking at Jake.

"So...how was your night." Kim asked breaking the silence. They all just glared at us sending chills down my spine.

"I'm going back to bed." I groaned falling back and closing my eyes. My head hurts and right now I didn't feel like dealing with Paul. But as always the girls ended up leaving me alone with my own personal beast...again.

**So I got a lot of people wanting me to make a second part so here it is. How did you like it? Please read and review! XoXo**


End file.
